A display panel of a Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) mainly includes a color film substrate and an array substrate. A periphery of the two substrates is bonded by sealants in a bonding process section. Usually, in the manufacture procedure, in order to prevent the local warping caused by the atmospheric pressure, and in the TFT-LCD process, in order to ensure flatness of the two substrates, a Dummy Sealant and a Loop Sealant for support may be provided outside the Main Sealant at the boundary of the display region corresponding to the display panel.
It should be noted that, information disclosed in the above background portion is provided only for better understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thus it may contain information that does not form the prior art known by those ordinary skilled in the art.